


When one Cares

by espioc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: baby pokemon, injured pokemon, orphan pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A once lonely Darkrai takes in the orphaned pokemon of the forest, and all over. He would do anything for them, and does, especially when he has to. </p><p>(I'm not good at this, first Pokémon fic, just check it out please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When one Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:
> 
> So. Here I have done something I never thought I would do, because I haven’t been thoroughly into Pokemon since Sinnoh ended. However, this idea has been in my mind for ages, and I have only recently been able to develop the words to write it with. So here you go. I hope you enjoy. If anyone wants more, just ask, and I will comply. 
> 
> I suggest you not click on my name, as my page is full of weird Transformers ship fics. Unless you're into that, then go on ahead. 
> 
> Also, on one last note, I am fully aware of the Pokemon that get categorized as “baby” but here, what I’ve done, is just make everything that comes out of an egg, or is not very old, a baby. So, unlike in the anime and what not, they’re not fully aware of themselves upon entry to the world. They are very small, and fairly helpless. 
> 
> No town in particular, no Darkrai in Particular.

When Buneary emerged from the egg, the only thing there to greet her was darkness. A small instinct within her told her that when one hatches, it is supposed to be into light, however, that was not the case just then. The only thing the little Buneary could see, was darkness, just slightly less thick than when it became aware enough to hatch. Before the baby became accustom to it’s new world, thick hands slipped around it’s tiny new body, pulling a jolt from the new creature. The thick claws lifted the baby from it’s old shell, and placed it on a small bed of leaves, fallen over a layer of rock.

As Bunearie’s senses began to gather, she heard a strange trickle coming from the distance. The leaves below her rustled and small sighs could be heard wandering through the darkness. Taking in her surroundings, she looked up, and found a single light illuminating the darkness. It was Blue, and didn’t get much past it’s source, but it was bright all the same, and Bunearie’s eyes were drawn to it.

The new creature suddenly became tired. The light disappeared as it’s eye lids drooped shut, demanding rest. Buneary laid down on the soft leaf bed, and fell asleep without another thought.

 

* * *

 

  

With everyone asleep, and the Lunar Wigs in place around the nest, Darkrai slipped from the cave, sunk into his shadowy form, and sifted through the damp forest until he reached a large orchard of fruit trees. The dark creature took what he needed from the trees before the owner’s Houndoom began to bark and growl from the house not too far off. A small pack was released to chase off the invading Pokemon. The Houndoom were not meant to hurt the pokemon, simply scare it away. Their steps could be heard splashing about the muddy field as the pack grew closer.

Luckily for the Houndoom, Darkrai was finished by the time they were released. The ghost like Pokemon slipped out of the orchard unseen, and made his way back to the cave to drop off his load. After the berries were safely stored away within the cave, he left to gather more supplies for the new arrival.

He slipped effortlessly through the forest, and into a nearby town. Darkrai was well aware that his presence there turned great dreams into nightmares, but he had too much on his mind to care. He slipped into a small convenient store and stole a few bottles of Moomoo milk. There were no farms nearby; otherwise he would have gotten it there.

After that was finished, and the bottles were safely concealed within the cave, Darkrai traveled back into the forest and gathered as may leaves as his arms could carry. When back at the entry to the cave he piled the wet leaves at the edge and made sure they reached across, then took his place floating before the Pokemon filled nest, and shut his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping exactly, but, he was resting, relaxed, yet ready to strike should the need arise, which it had before on numerous occasions.

Darkrai kept his arms crossed and tucked his head in. The night passed quickly, and soon the beast was being woken up by the soft whimpers of an Eevee, just beginning to wake. The baby had hatched only a few weeks ago, and was still unaware of it’s surroundings. Darkrai let out a soft sigh. He emerged from his resting place and slowly floated over to the nest. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and he was already being bothered by one of the newborns.

Darkrai grabbed a bowl he’d stole from one of the local homes and poured some milk in it. He assisted the eevee from the pile of leaves it rested on with it “siblings” and set her before the bowl.

Darkrai watched as it drank, making sure it finished what he had given it.

He then rested his gaze on the nest, making sure no one else had been disturbed by the cries of the Eevee. Luckily for him they were all still asleep.

Many little pokemon inhabited this “nest” this cave. They were all small, and weak, and abandoned. All of the baby’s whose parents had died, or whose eggs had been abandoned, sometimes found their way here. There had been more than one occasion in which a trainer abandoned a hatchling to the wild, without a lick of training. With no mother, and no protector, a pokemon just hatched from an egg, with limited senses, barely any moves, and a naïve sense of the world, would be picked on, and bullied, and sometimes even killed in the thick forests they were often abandoned in.

So Darkrai took them.

It was not a care service he’d started on purpose. Many years ago a horde of wild pokemon, separated from their own nests, had wandered into his. At first the Darkrai was territorial, kicking the little ones out into the rain. They refused to relent, however, and so he allowed them to stay. The creature soon gained the reputation of being “nice” much kinder than Darkrai had been portrayed in stories shared throughout the Pokemon community. Darkrai’s cave soon became a sanctuary for young pokemon. He had been left many eggs by mothers who did not want a child or could not take care of it, and he had found many abandoned hatchlings huddling under trees during thunder storms, abandoned by their trainer. At some point Darkrai couldn’t help but take them it. It was always the case of “what’s one more?” the cave was certainly big enough. However, providing for the many baby’ he had within the cave at one time had become much more of challenge. If they were too little to gather berries for the community, he would have to go out on his own, generally at night, so that no human would freak out and warn the town that there was a Darkrai nearby.

Humans always had the wrong idea.

If they discovered his hideaway, they would most likely misinterpret his care for thievery, and attempt to take the babies away. They would hunt it, catch it, throw it out of town, or worse, whatever worse may be.

Darkrai refused to let that happen. He stayed out of sight, and kept far away from humans, except for at night while gathering supplies. The amount of new pokemon in the cave increased almost daily, with eggs hatching, and newborns lost in the woods wandering through.

Darkrai, of course, would not let them stay forever. When they could stand without wobbling he began training. He showed them the land, and taught them when and how to pick berries. He taught them how to avoid humans, and hone the skills that they had. When they reached a suitable level, or age, he sent them off. They were no longer allowed to live in the cave. Since this all started Darkrai has raised hundreds, and hundreds of Pokemon. It wasn’t in a Darkrai’s nature to make so much contact with other pokemon, however, apparently Arceus had made an exception with this one. While still wary of humans Darkrai had grown into the Pokemon community. Other pokemon trusted him around their children, and their pack, and allowed the dark type to pass without calling for battle. It was well liked, however still feared.

One of the dilemmas he’d faced was preventing the Pokemon in his care from having nightmares. The answer came when Cresselia showed up in an attempt to purge him from the land. No battle was had, and Cresselia ended up doing Darkrai a favor by providing his nest with a great amount of Lunar Wings, to keep as a lining, creating a shield that kept out any nightmares.

It worked well, however, couldn’t keep the babies from missing a mother when morning came. That’s all they wanted really. They wanted the larger version of themselves by their side, not a great dark type beast that every instinct told them to stay away from.

Darkrai had been having many problems recently with abandoned Pokemon, set by his doorstep or found in the forest, who had a hard time accepting the face that their parent just didn’t want them. For those who had hatched from eggs, this life is all they know, however, Darkrai has watched, as teary eyed newborns, are forced out of their parent’s arms, and rested at his feet. He has had to grab screaming and crying babies before they go running clumsily after their parents and get themselves lost.

He’d taken care of many a Pokemon who sat in the corner of the nest sobbing through the night, afraid of the caretaker they’d been given to. Hatchlings who refused to play with the other children, and often moped by themselves. On occasion some will run away. Darkrai will always make an attempt to get them back, but he doesn’t always reach them.

No one has tried to escape recently. There have been a few sobbing babies, and a few depressed young ones, but all realized very quickly that there was, at the moment, no place better than here. They received food, and protection, from both the elements and other Pokemon. They were well taken care of, and would be well off in the long run. Darkrai was kind to them. He wasn’t overly strict, and kept mostly out of their business unless someone gets themselves into trouble. The boundaries within the cave were strict, as were the rules, but none were hard to follow. Pokemon were not allowed to take food until Darkrai gave it to them. One could not leave the cave without permission, and everyone who went outside had to stay in the clearing before the cave entrance, and not wander further into the forest. Those who could wander, and even find their own food, were those who were old enough to do so, yet not quite old enough to leave the cave entirely. At that point in one’s age, if they ran away, Darkrai would search for probably a few hours, before letting the Pokemon fend for itself, having been close to the appropriate age anyways. Any newborns were not allowed out of the cave at all, and if they were taken outside it is with Darkrai either holding them, or keeping an extremely close eye on them. No one was allowed to wander off alone, or go outside alone, and if Darkrai was watching, which he often was, everyone had to stay within range of sight.

No Pokemon, older than the age to be released, was allowed back within the cave. Even if grown babies he once took care of wanted to return and help with the next load of younglings, Darkrai would not allow it. The cave was full enough already, and this annoying task was his burden to bear. Somehow Darkrai had gotten himself into this business, so he was going to be the only one to carry it.

And carry it he did, with each day the load getting heavier. Finding enough food for everyone had become a challenge, and stealing from the humans had become his only option if Darkrai didn’t want to stray too far from the cave. Traveling into town was dangerous, though, even at night. He had to get food somehow, though, otherwise the little ones would not be eating. Darkrai could not run a cave for orphans if the orphans were not being well taken care of. It was not in it’s nature to betray obligations. Though he’d never quite deemed it so, Darkrai now had an obligation to these stupid little things, so he was going to keep it. Even if it put his own life in danger.

Darkrai thought of better ways to sneak through the town in it’s pursuit of food. He looked to the current stalk, then back to the Pokemon, still resting in the nest, and decided that it was enough for now, but probably wouldn’t last long. Some of them would have to learn to gather soon, so that they may help the group.

The humans were much more accepting and giving when a cute little Mime Jr was picking up scraps. She was old enough now, Darkrai could send her for human scraps. In all likelihood an abundance of tourists and trainers would be passing through on their way to the next city. She was not yet awake, however, and so Darkrai would have to wait.

The whining Eevee finished it’s meal, and chirped a small thanks to the care taker. Darkrai gave only a small grunt in reply, and took the bowl away, prompting eevee to rub her head against his hand, and let out a soft purr. Darkrai was used to the behavior, and took no offense from it like he used to.

“Wake up your siblings” Darkrai demanded, his voice low and grumbling. Dakrai rarely communicated with the Pokemon in his care, but sometimes gave simple instructions like he did there. Other than that, verbal communication was nearly nonexistent, aside from the occasional “No” or “Stop” if anyone is getting too rough or loud.

As Eevee hops back into the nest to disturb everyone, Darkrai places the appropriate amount of food at the base, for when they all arise. One by one they climbed from the rocky nest. Darkrai poured another bowl of milk for the newest member, and watched carefully as everyone fed sleepily on the food provided.

Still stationed on the nest was a Pichu, moping, and refusing to eat. He was an annoying little thing, still sad that it’s mother didn’t want it. Darkrai saw that as no excuse to waste it’s young life, and mope around all day. It did nothing for itself, or others. Despite this, though, Darkrai was still his caretaker, and he was still required to offer it food, even if it wouldn’t leave the nest, and offer it sanctuary, even if his cave did not feel like a safe place to the young thing.

Darkrai plucked a berry from the pile and presented it to the teary eyed Pichu. The little thing seemed surprised, at first, then suddenly angry, as it turned it’s head away sharply in protest. Darkrai almost growled. He didn’t have the patience to deal with this when there were nineteen others to look after. He set the fruit roughly in front of the stubborn Pichu, and went back to hovering in front of the group.

When everyone had finished Darkrai allowed them to play. Little Eevee and minum hoped around the cave together, while Shinx and Cyndaquill wrestled. Raltz, and his sister Kirlia stayed mostly to themselves, playing little hand games beside the nest. Starley made several attempt to fly, for the fourth time that week, constantly climbing to the top of a rock and hopping off. Togepi, swinub, and Oddish remained in the nest, happily playing by themselves. Gible and Riolu traveled to the back of the cave to fight, while wurmple and Bedew laid contently on the ground, not doing anything, and Mime Jr showed the new arrival, Buneary, around the cave.

Darkrai looked around and took a head count. When he finished, he realized that a couple were missing from the group, so the protective caretaker immediately went on a search to find them. They were not difficult to locate. The Chingling and Zigzagoon had traveled more towards the entrance to the cave while playing tag. Before they reached the leafy border Darkrai had created, the dark Pokemon stopped the two and turned them back. His glare being warning enough to stay away from the entrance.

When everyone was situated, and safe, Darkrai confronted Mime Jr about going out to get food from the humans.

“Steal food?” it questioned innocently.

“No.” Darkrai replied, then reconsidering it “not If you don’t have to.”

Mime Jr was not entirely pleased with this set up, however, after looking around the cave, and seeing that the amount of food they had did not properly supply for the inhabitants, changed her mind, and decided that maybe going out and taking food from the humans was their best option at the moment. Mime Jr was well aware of the danger Darkrai put itself in on supply runs, this was the least she could do.

“I’ll go!” agreed the little mime “I’ll be back.”

With that she hopped off, being sure to leave without any of the others seeing her.

 

* * *

 

  

Mime Jr was familiar with the forest terrain surrounding the cave. She’d been living there for a little while now, and had been trained by Darkrai already. Her time in the cave was almost up, and her training had begun to mature her into evolution. She wasn’t there yet, but the little one could feel it coming on.

She scurried about the forest, sniffing the air and keeping a close eye out for humans of any kind. It wasn’t long before she came across a camp ground where a few traveling trainers had set up camp, and let their Pokemon out to play while they cooked breakfast. Mime had to think of a way to approach this. She could dive in head first and simply beg for the food. Make friends and then leave with whatever she could carry. Another option was just taking any food that was laying around while no one was looking. That, for some reason, seemed better.

So that is what Mime Jr did. She waited for the Trainers to finish their meals, and leave the camp sight, before making her move and raiding their stuff. She didn’t take much, getting out with a box of poffins and a medium sized bag of Pokemon food, as well as a small bag of berries the trainer’s had picked along their travels. The little mime managed to drag the load back to the cave without a hitch, and deliver it safely to Darkrai. He silently thanked her before moving the supplies to the back of the cave with the rest of it.

When he returned everyone was flocking towards the entrance to the cave. He rushed to the front of the small pack, and stopped them. It wasn’t often everyone disobeyed him all at once.

“Outside!” Eevee chirped happily.

Darkrai crossed his arms “No.” he said sternly, never breaking his gaze on the group.

Eevee frowned. She stomped her little paw angrily “Outside!” she demanded, pulling other complaints from her companions. Darkrai silenced the horde by presenting them with the beginning of a Dark Void. Everyone took a step back “Not today,” Darkrai said sternly. After a moment everyone turned and went back to what they had been doing.

They eventually got bored, only being awoken by dinner, and then sent to rest immediately after. Not necessarily sleep just yet, but just rest after a hard day at play.

When the little ones finally did get to sleep, all huddled into a tight nest that Darkrai had considered expanding, their caretaker was able to get a bit of rest as well. He missed out on any nightmarish meals he could produce around the forest, but Darkrai did not need to feed often, so he frequently went without.

Darkrai waited until everyone was still before he tucked his head in and took a rest. Only a few minutes in, one of the little creatures began to cry. Darkrai sighed, annoyed, but went to the little thing’s aid despite it. He unraveled his head from it’s housing and searched for the whiner. Seated by the edge of the nest rested Eevee, a frequently despaired little thing.

“Eevee,” Darkrai called quietly, but sternly “Quiet.”

The Eevee’s noise stopped, but the tears didn’t. She hopped from the nest and bounded over to Darkrai.

“Can I…go outside?” she requested, her eyes welling with tears again.

“No.”

“But, I haven’t been outside—since I got here.”

“Not. Yet.”

“Please!” she begged.

Darkrai was suddenly angered by the girls defense “No!” he said sternly, flying forward slightly with intensity. Eevee jumped back with fear. Darkrai calmed, not wanting to startle the baby _too_ much.

“Back to bed,” he demanded calmly “Before I put you to sleep myself.”

Eevee backed away from the monster hesitantly. She sat before the nest, but did not return to it. She stayed up in protest, keeping an eye on her caretaker all night, in hopes that he would break and eventually let her go outside. Of course, it never happened. When her head began to droop, and her ears fell flat against her back in fatigue, Darkrai carefully lifted her back into the nest.

She was the last to awake in the morning, and was reluctant to get out of the nest when she finally did wake up. Darkrai was not one to comfort. The only thing he did was place a bowl of milk beside her. For a long time she refused to drink it, still in protest. Darkrai did not place his attention on her. There were nineteen more things running around that he had to deal with. Nineteen more things that _also_ wanted to go outside.

Darkrai was getting more impatient by the second. Everyone came up to it, begging to go outside. In Darkrai’s eyes, everyone was not well enough behaved yet to go outside. That, however, was not enough for everyone to stop asking. Eventually he did give in to the pleading and begging, mostly because he’d grown tired of it, and was not in the mood to get angry when, really, going outside was a pokemon’s right.

Darkrai called everyone together and let them follow him to the entrance. He watched as everyone sped outside as soon as he gave the word, and made sure that everyone had vacated before leaving the cave himself. When outside the dark type paid hyper attention to his flock, making sure everyone stayed in sight. Darkrai hovered in the air, getting an aerial view on the children bellow. Everyone stayed within sight and nobody caused any trouble. Some of the older ones kept track of younger Pokemon.

Darkrai, if he were to be honest, was bored. He often rested during the day and then went out at night to feed off of the nightmares he’d inflicted on others, however, due to his current situation the schedule had been switched around and Darkrai rarely got to feed. His life had been taken over by toddlers and rugrats. It was not ideal, but he did it without complaint.

As Darkrai watched over the herd a small cry rang out in the distance. Before he had time to react all of the flying type Pokemon came sifting out of the forest in a terrified frenzy. They flocked before the cave, blocking Darkrai from the ground for a few vital seconds. Within those seconds screams began to come from the young Pokemon below.

It was an attack. Darkrai’s sanctuary was being raided, and invaded by a group of various Pokemon.

A Tyranitar came barreling through the open area before the cave entrance, spewing fire all over the clearing, while a pair of Toxicroak took care of anyone in their way, no matter how young. Stravia and Staraptor plucked at the babies, while Machoke carried from the cave all that they could carry.

Darkrai was baffled for a moment at the unprovoked violence, before his mind went blank with rage. He sent a powerful, anger fueled dark pulse at the fuming Tyranitar, knocking the beast back into the forest. It emerged only moment later, but by that time Darkrai was blindly, and angrily battling all of the Pokemon who dared to raid his sanctuary. How dare they attack his pack, and take his food, and threaten the lives of his children.

It was uncalled for and it was maddening.

Tyranitar sent a powerful fireblast at the distracted Darkrai while he was battling one of the Starapters. The blast hit him full on while he lacked the proper defense, stunning the dark type for a moment. Darkrai emerged from the blast steaming, but still ready to fight. He let lose a Dark Pulse that took care of any attacker in the air before he locked the Tyranitar in a Dark Void and moved on to take care of everyone else. He caught a Toxicroak’s arm before it could touch one of the babys, and looked it in the eye before he delivered a Dark Void, silencing it. Darkrai would have given out more than one at once, but in fear of hitting the kids he did it individually.

As he fought he gathered as many of the young ones as he could, and hid them in the bushes, keeping them all away from the fight. Some were left out in the open while the attackers took on Darkrai, distracting him from the supply raid. They ganged up on the single legendary, until the Pokemon’s rage grew too much for even itself.

“Enough!” he screamed, throwing everyone off of him in one large dark pulse explosion. The Pokemon were thrown off of him and shoved against the surrounding stones and trees, knocking a good portion of them out. Despite this, Darkrai decided to trap everyone within a Dark Void, just for the sake of torture. Something similar to revenge, but much, much, angrier.

The fight wasn’t over yet, however, as a couple of Machoke ran out of the cave with the last few armfuls of supplies. Darkrai, weakened from battle, took a Dark Void to the Marchoke. He avaoided it easily, and practically laughed at the dark type Pokemon. Darkrai was still in his way, though, and that needed to be taken care of.

Right as the aggressor was about to attack, and intense psycho boost hit the Marchoke full on, nearly knocking him out, and giving Darkrai time to send a Shockwave at the flustered Pokemon, ending the battle for good.

By this time Darkrai could barely keep himself afloat. Despite this, he managed to throw all of the attackers far into the forest, and give them another serving of Nightmares.

When everything was taken care of Dakrrai rushed back to his pack, hidden within the bushes, and found that several of the babies had been severely injured by the attack. A few of the younger ones suffered from severe doses of poison, while others retained separate physical injuries. Kirlia could barely move her body after she used her last bit of strength to take care of Machoke. Darkrai carefully delivered all of the injured Pokemon to the cave. Lifting each one by one, with the help of Rults, using his Psychic ability to move some as well.

Some did not want to move, with even the slightest touch bringing them a great deal of pain. Eevee whimpered and cried, begging Darkrai not to move her.

“I have to,” he said calmly, bringing her to protest more.

“No,” she begged weakly “It hurts.” Her voice broke, cracking as small tears streamed down her face, soaking into her fur.

“Don’t worry,” Darkrai assured quietly “It will not hurt for long.”

Eevee could not protest further before Ralts put her to sleep.

“Carry her inside.” Darkrai instructed, “I will take the rest.”

Everyone had some scrapes and bruises. Most of them would recover within days, but others were not so lucky.

Kirlia had a bad case of poison,as well as a series of bad burns, and Cyndaquill had suffered severe internal injuries at the hands of Tyranitar, with Eevee in the same boat. Her fur was covered almost entirely in burnt mats of fur, and the tips of her ears appeared to be almost charred off. Mime Jr had gained a majority of her injuries from a craze Toxicroak, and Minum had been pecked into submission by an angered Staravia. Buneary and Pichu had also suffered some injuries, injuries that were more severe due to how young they were.

Darkrai needed to treat the injured quickly or they could suffer permanent damage. Or, in some of their cases, worse.

Darkrai searched frantically through the little supplies that they had left. There were no medicines, or potion, or anything of the sort. He wanted to get mad, but held back the useless emotion, seeing as how anger, right now, would only slow him down.

“I need to make a supply run.” He stated to the group, “Do not leave the cave, any of you, it is not safe outside. And take care of your siblings.”

Before he could leave Rilou grabbed his attention “But, what if they come back?” he asked, scared that they’d be attacked again.

“They will not.” Darkrai said sternly, not bothering to say more on the subject, and going back to talking to the rest of the group “Keep your siblings safe. Do not leave the cave. I should be back shortly.”

 

* * *

 

  

Darkrai did not like going out during the day. However, he didn’t like the idea of one of the children in his care dying even more. It was worth the risk if it was for them. Any of them. All of them. They were worth _everything_ to Darkrai, and he would give them _anything._ No matter how many fell into his care, they all remained equal.

Darkrai sunk into his shadow from before entering the town. He kept with trees, and people, making sure he didn’t stand out amongst the mostly empty streets. People were in these buildings during the day. Pokemon centers were open, as well as any Pokemon supply store. Despite the fact that Darkrai had defeated the gang of Pokemon who raided his cave, most of the supplies had gotten away.

None of the nearby farms kept a great amount of medicine around, and any fruit or berries they grew were no help with physical or status problems. Darkrai had no choice but to take the third option, and be as careful as possible. Being sneaky was not always a problem for Darkrai, however, the day made it ten times more difficult.

He managed to sneak through the town without fail, and make it to the Pokemon center. He snuck into the back where they keep the medicine, and took when he needed before taking his leave, still going undetected.

As he traveled back through the somewhat busy center, a shock of electricity jolted him in the back. All of the trainers eyes suddenly turned to the lone shadow, that somebody’s Luxray had detected, and took it upon herself to take care of. This drew the attention of the remaining Pokemon, and their trainers.

Darkrai couldn’t move. He knew that if he moved another attack would come. The problem was that not moving may heed the same result.

“What is it?” someone asked from the silent crowd.

Another attack came, forcing Darkrai to reveal himself. As soon as he rose from the floor he was pelted by a series of attacks. Trainers and towns people had their sights set on the already injured Darkrai, stealing from a Pokemon center.

Darkrai flew through the doors, breaking the glass as he bolted out into the streets, shocking every passerby as he rushed to leave town and return to his cave. As he flew past, Trainers chased with their Pokemon in front, pelting Darkrai from behind. He was hit with icy blasts, and iron tails, as well as lightning and shockwaves. By the time he reached the forest entrance he could barely keep himself in the air. He slowed, but could not attack while his arms were full of medicine. He refused to stop, though, no matter how weak he got, or how many hits he took, or how much it hurt, he would not stop. He could not stop.

But he was forced to stop.

With a few more blows Darkrai was down. The supplies spilled from his arms. Before Darkrai gave in to the attackers, he lifted his arms, and threw a series of Dark Voids at the surrounding Pokemon. A good amount of them were hit by the unexpected attack, while other’s dodged the attack and returned the aggression. A few final blows had Darkrai on the ground completely. Had he been able to defend himself sooner, the situation would have come up much brighter for the Dark Type.

Darkrai struggled to lift himself from the ground. Before he could get all the way up someone placed a foot on his back, keeping the once powerful Pokemon pinned to the ground.

“Stay down!” someone demanded angrily, as other Pokemon surrounded the weakened beast “It’s not enough that you give us Nightmares, now you have to steal from us!”

Darkrai growled in frustration. These humans, always so quick to jump to conclusions. Darkrai would love to tell the humans what was really happening, but he couldn’t. Speaking to them would only provoke more fear, and if anyone figured out that he was running a Pokemon orphanage, the inhabitants would probably be taken away from him. The humans were not always horrible, but they were not always trustworthy either.

No one made an attempt to catch Darkrai in a Pokeball, knowing that, despite it’s current state, the Pokeball would, in all likelihood, not hold the beast.

Instead they summon a specially made cage from the Pokemon Center, originally made to hold Ghost type Pokemon, but would work with Darkrai just as well. The plan was to capture the Darkrai and relocate it to another region where it was far off from any civilization. There was no plan to hurt the Darkrai, but get rid of it.

They trapped Darkrai in the cage and dragged it back to the Pokemon center, where he was placed in the back with other misbehaving Pokemon. The Medicine that he had gathered was placed back on the shelves in the next room.

Darkrai had fainted before they reached the Pokemon center. He pushed to keep himself awake, but in the end his will power had proved weak compared to fatigue, stress, and injuries on top of injuries. He decided to bend at the hands of weakness, and faint, mostly to make the pain go away.

 

* * *

 

  

Darkrai began to come back deep into the night. His blue eye lit up the cage, but dulled at the sight. The process was slow, and when he fully came to, a sudden level of concern filled his soul that he never thought possible. Despite the pain still ringing through his body, Darkrai hoped up and threw himself at the bars of the cage. A small jolt went through his body, awakening the already sever injuries sustained in past battles. That didn’t matter, though. Pain was not something Darkrai thought highly of, and so he chose to ignore it, especially in situations such as this.

At this time he didn’t care how loud he was. He didn’t care if he woke up everyone in the town, he would be getting out of that cage.

So he threw himself against the bars, over and over and over again, confused upon how something so weak could keep something so strong held captive. He threw everything he had at those bars, but the metal would not bend, it would not break or budge. Darkrai practically roared with anger.

“What kind of cage _is_ this!” he raged, taking another shot at the bars. He could not even escape through his shadow form. All he could do was sink into the cage floor, and stay there, unable to penetrate the ground.

By the end of the struggle Darkrai resorted to shaking the cage. He grabbed the bars and rattled the cage until his strength gave way.

“ _Let_. _Me_. **_Out of here!!”_** he roared, sending a dark pulse out through the bars, in an attempt to destroy them. Instead he ended up throwing everything within the room off the shelves, and on to the floor. Glass broke, and paper flew everywhere, with the pulse filling nearly the entire room. Anything made of glass was shattered, including the windows that peaked into the room. Anything breakable broke, and Darkrai left the room practically in ruins.

As soon as the dark energy dispersed, lights came on in the room, and Nurse Joy, along with a few assistants, came in to subdue Darkrai.

The Dark type decided to skip the formalities, and get straight to the point.

“Let me out of here!” he screamed, shocking everyone within range, and pulling them back from the cage. Darkrai shook the bars again, rattling the cage until it nearly fell over “Release me!”

Nurse Joy stepped forward, well aware of the intelligence of this Pokemon “We can’t do that Darkrai,” she said calmly “You’re being relocated, we can’t-”

“ ** _No!”_** Darkrai growled loudly, then suddenly calming, “You need to set me free.” He demanded, his already low tone growing lower with anger and fatigue “Let me go,” he demanded again, his tone transferring to something similar to sorrow “Let me go.” He begged again, sinking to the bottom of the cage, and repeating the phrase over and over again until Nurse Joy couldn’t hear it any more.

She kneeled to it’s level “Are you in pain?” she asked stoically “If you are I have to take care of you. I need to examine your injuries.” She summoned a few workers who lifted the cage and transported it into a room that was also Ghost proof. They were considered to be anything proof really.

Nurse Joy opened the cage, half expecting to have Darkrai fly out as soon as the door unlatched. Instead she got an exhausted Darkrai, slumping in the corner. When she reached for his arms he pulled back quickly, letting out a low growl “Don’t _touch_ me,” he warned, his voice low and quiet “I can get out myself.”

Darkrai slowly lifted himself from the bottom of the cage, and lazily hovered over to the table on which he would be examined. Nurse Joy, without a word, helped him onto the table. She dismissed the other nurses, and decided it best if she were to deal with Darkrai herself.

He was not an aggressive Pokemon. She could tell with one look, and even then she’d been trained to handle any Pokemon.

At this point Darkrai let her examine him. He sat laid still as she examined his wounds, finding more than she’d bargained for. It was clear to her that this bout had not been Darkrai’s first. Not even his first of the day.

“Do you get into battles often?” she asked, looking over his arms and body before beginning to take care of the injuries.

“No.” Darkrai answered, his tone holding a bit of impatience.

“You don’t come around here much, I’m assuming.”

“No.”

“Can you tell me how you sustained these injuries, beyond the ones you got while stealing from the Pokemon center?”

“Someone stole from me.” Darkrai decided that sharing any details with this woman was of no interest to him. He wanted to stay tight lipped, and so became careful of what answers he gave, and to what questions he gave them.

Nurse Joy let out a small sigh “You’re suffering from horrible burns, and a bad case of poison. You’re also covered in bruises, but other than that you’re fine. We’ll let you rest, and regain your strength for a little while before we transport you.” She injected an antidote into his arm that worked on a majority of poison types.

“You should feel better soon,” she announced, then grabbing another syringe, and injecting the same thing into Darkrai’s other arm. After that was done she sprayed medicine on the burns, reliving the pain instantly with the cool mist. Darkrai let out a small sigh of relief. Nurse Joy smiled at this, but said nothing. After all the status problems had been take care of she quickly wrapped up his left arm, that had sustained minor lacerations, but still needed to be taken care of.

“There,” she said when everything was finished “You’re done. Now, I’ll let you rest in here for the night. Tomorrow I’ll have to transfer you to a different, larger facility, who can accommodate you better before your journey.”

“You can’t move me.” Darkrai said, not bothering to look at the nurse.

“Well, I know you feel that way, but we have to. To keep the people and the Pokemon safe.”

“You will be dooming many.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. Your presence is a danger to everyone around you, Darkrai, I’m sure you’re well aware of the lore surrounding your kind.”

Darkrai growled “One of the things these legends tell you, is that I often keep to myself.” Now he finally did look at her “So tell me why someone like myself would be motivated to come into a crowded town during the day?” he almost growled the statement, his words becoming choppy at the very end. He turned his head forward again “I am not lonely in my cave.” With that he closed his eyes, and rested for a while, leaving Nurse Joy to think on something for the night.

She exited the room, turning the light off as she went, and wondering about the words this Pokemon had said.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirlia twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to lay herself in, one that would not irritate her burns or lean on her bruises. Riolu placed a new set of dampened leaves on her burns before moving over to the other Pokemon. The group was running out of supplies quickly. Darkrai had only been gone a day now and already things had gone into chaos.

No one dared to go outside, however nights had become frightening, and no one could work out even food distribution. Some Pokemon had already gotten into fights that Riolu had to break up. Some of the younger ones were refusing to take their share, still paralyzed with fear, while others attempted to elect themselves leader until Darkrai’s return. Seeing as how Mime Jr was down for the count, everyone was trying to determine themselves as leader. Riolu had won the right to lead, being the second oldest beside Mime jr, as well as being one of the more intelligent and mature among the group.

Rilou kept track over the injured and gave instruction on how to take care of them, while he left Shinx in charge of keeping the youngest ones distracted. Ralts also helped with the injured, putting them to sleep and keeping them calm. Eevee, Cyndaquill and Buneary had been ordered to be kept asleep at all times, with their injures too severe for their small bodies to handle.

While many took care of the injured or young, Starley and Gible had been keeping guard at the entrance, looking out for Darkrai or more attackers. If anyone else invaded they would hide in the very very back of the cave, the same place where they got water. At least that was a resource they had in abundance. A small underground steam ran through the back of the cave, supplying them with an unlimited supply.

So far everything had been peaceful, but a layer of fear still lingered in the air. The tension was so thick the Pokemon were basically swimming in it. Everyone anxiously awaited their caretaker’s return, worried that something had happened. Whenever anyone voiced their concerns Rilou made sure to silence them immediately. Darkrai was the most powerful Pokemon within hundreds of miles, nothing could defeat him, nothing. Nothing could capture him, or best him.

Right?

After a day and a half passed Rilou wasn’t sure he could still convince himself of that, but he continued to tell everyone else.

As Rilou watched over the resting injured, Eevee started to stir. The second in command called over Ralts to take care of the situation. Before he could reach the poor Eevee, though, she awoke, stiff with pain, and looked to the Pokemon beside her.

“Rilou,” she cried weakly “Whe-where’s Darkrai?”

“He’ll be back soon.” Rilou assured “Go back to sleep,”

“I can’t,” she winced “It—hurts.”

“I know. Just rest, and when you wake up, Darkrai will be back,” the words left his lips before Eevee dosed off with the help of Ralts hypnosis. Rilou let out a sigh of relief, “She’s getting weaker hour,” he said quietly, looking to Ralts “I don’t know how long everyone has,” he looked to the nest where all the injured lay “We have to do something. They could die.”

Ralts nodded “Darkrai,” he said, looking up at the blue and black Pokemon “We need to find Darkrai. He should have come back.”

“He will!”

“When?”

Rilou stiffened at the question. He looked away “It’s only been a day.”

“Almost two. A day is a lot to us.”

Before Rilou could say more Shinx ran up from the back of the cave “We have bad news,”

Rilou signed “What now?”

“Food is almost gone, and the babies won’t come up from the back of the cave. Someone took nearly half the food for themselves! But no one else is eating!”

Rilou scowled “Get everyone together, I’ll handle this.”

Ralts helped to get everyone in order, calling everyone to the middle of the cave, a few feet away from the nest. As soon as everyone was accounted for Rilou began “We’re running out of stuff,” he said “And we have to take care of our injured. I know Darkrai has been gone for longer than expected, but it’s only been a day. We were trusted to take care of ourselves for now, so that’s what we’re going to do. So, no stealing food, and no fighting, we’re a community, we’re all here for a reason, so we have to cooperate if we’re going to survive. And we have to be patient. So please, listen to me! We can take care of ourselves! We have to! That’s what Darkrai is expecting from us.”

Everyone grumbled to themselves for a moment before coming to agreement. Rilou sent them back to their assigned areas and kept watch on the injured, checking out every other station every hour or so. At the end of the night he distributed the food that they had left, and sent everyone to bed, creating a nest for the healthy with the leaves Darkrai had placed at the entrance of the cave.

Nobody slept well that night.

 

* * *

 

  

Darkrai awoke the next day still on the table. He was sore, and worried, still concentrated on the children stuck back in the cave, most likely suffering from their injuries, only getting worse with time. He tried to lift himself from the table, only to find that he was being restrained. The dark Pokemon growled with anger and confusion.

A moment later Nurse Joy entered, holding a syringe filled with more medicine to help with the poison. Darkrai struggled against the restraints as she stuck the needle in his arm “Calm down,” she said “We had to restrain you, so that you didn’t destroy this room as well.”

Before she could take the needle out Darkrai used the forced of his body to push her away. Nurse Joy jumped back with surprise, but quickly turned to anger “Now calm down!” she demanded “Or we’ll have to put you to sleep!”

“Remove these straps,” he demanded lowly “And set me free.”

“I’ve already told you, I can’t do that.”

“You can, but you won’t.”

“No, I _can’t._ The decision isn’t up to me.”

“If you have hands, you can set me free. If you have a conscious, then you _will.”_

Nurse Joy scowled “I’ve already told you, it’s not my decision to make! Now, you’ve been taken care of, I will see you tomorrow before transport.”

“You are making a _mistake.”_

“ _No_ , _you_ made a mistake by coming here. I don’t know why you decided to come into town in the middle of the day, but it doesn’t matter, you’re being removed, and that’s that.”

“Darkrai flew forward “You want to take care of Pokemon!? This is your _job!_ You must listen to me when I tell you that I must go free. If I am relocated, Pokemon could _die!_ Then what kind of nurse would you be?”

Joy was taken back by the question. She didn’t entirely know what Darkrai was referring to, so she thought to ask “What do you mean? Who could die?” she asked, significantly calmer now.

“I—cannot tell you. You must trust me.”

Nurse Joy thought on the matter before shaking her head “I’m sorry, Darkrai, there’s too much at risk. You’ll be taken to the larger facility later today. Rest for now.”

Darkrai screamed with rage as soon as Nurse Joy was gone. He ended up destroying everything within the room despite the restrains, and afterwards pulling himself out of the straps that held him. He was still weak and couldn’t float greatly above the table, however, was fueled by the great deal of anger surging through his body.

Anger did nothing for him, however, seeing as how the room was escape proof. Darkrai refused to be taken, and when they came to take him, he would fight until he could not produce a single attack, and even after that he would continue to fight.

He would never allow a human to take him away from his family.

 

* * *

 

  

Rilou awoke first on purpose. He distributed the food as everyone arose, and began to realize that their situation was getting desperate. Darkrai had yet to return, they had only a few small berries left, and none of the injured were getting better any time soon. Rilou needed to do something, but couldn’t manage to think of what until later into the day.

It had become clear that if Darkrai had not returned yet, that he must have been in trouble. So Rilou decided to call for help. There were plenty of Pokemon who still lived in this forest who were willing to help Darkrai. The legendary had raised so many, there were bound to be some around who could, and would, search for Darkrai.

Rilou, when everyone had been taken care of, rushed to the cave entrance. He looked around first before beginning to shout out into the seemingly empty area. Before he got very far someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away “What are you doing!” Gible demanded frantically “Don’t draw attention to us!”

“I have to!” Rilou shouted, pushing the dragon type away “If Darkrai hasn’t come back by now that means it’s hurt! We have to find someone who will help!”

“But what if there’s no one out there!?”

“Darkrai has helped a bunch of Pokemon, if there’s not someone out there who knows Darkrai, and is willing to repay the favor, then this forest must be empty.” With that Rilou turned back to the opening and shouted again “Hello!” he wrung out “Someone! Anyone! Darkrai needs our help! Someone! Please anyone! Darkrai is in trouble!” the little Rilou called until his voice cracked. It didn’t take too long for that to happen, but when it did Rilou was ready to give up entirely.

Gible stepped before the exhausted Pokemon “No one is coming.” He said “Go take care of everyone. I’ll keep watch.”

Rilou nodded sullenly, wandering lazily back into the cave. Before he got far a small voice broke out.

“Hello?” a female voice called. Rilou turned back, just in time to see Gardevoir emerge from the forest “Hello? Darkrai? Anyone?” she called.

Gible was too shocked to pull attention to himself, but Rilou was quick to take the opportunity “Over here!” he called “Please! Quick!”

The gardevoir quickly made her way to the entrance of the cave and kneeled down to the young Pokemon’s level “Hello, little one, I heard you calling. I don’t know what you said, entirely, but it seemed to be coming from here so I thought to check it out. Is there a problem little one?”

“Yes! Yes there is! Did you ever be taken care of by the Darkrai who lives in this cave?”

Gardevoir seemed taken aback by the question “Why, yes of course. He raised me. Why? Did something happen to him?” concern and anger flashed upon her face as the question left her lips.

“Yes, the other day we were attacked by a group of Pokemon. Darkrai fought them off, but a bunch of us are injured! Darkrai went out for medicine but he hasn’t come back! Please! We can’t leave the cave, will you help us find him?”

She gave a stiff nod, “Of course, and I will send a few Pokemon your way to help with the injured. Is there anything else that you need?”

“We’re also running low on food. The attackers took almost all of our supplies, and there are a lot of us in here.”

“Alright,” she smiled “Don’t worry little one, I will send help here. A lot of us owe Darkrai our lives, the least we can do is help all of you. I should be back little one, await my colleagues!” she called as she ran away, swiftly moving through the forest and informing the Pokemon she knew of the sanctuaries misfortune.

A great deal of Pokemon were willing to help. They brought berries and other items and skills to the cave, repaying the debt they had to Darkrai. Gardevoir gathered a posy of Pokemon to take with her into town. She assumed that was where he had gone, considering no other place provided a great deal of medicine, a product which the cave was in dire need of. She took along Luxray, Alakazam, and Mismagius, finding them along the way.

The four walked into town going nearly unnoticed. They were not threatening Pokemon, however, the wild Pokemon’s presence silenced many as they passed by.

“Why is everyone staring at us?” asked Luxray.

“They’re not used to wild Pokemon wandering into their domain,” Gardevoir answered “They think we must be lost, or crazy.”

Of course all the humans could hear was Gardevoir saying her name over and over again. Humans were such simple creatures.

The group made their way through the town without interruption. They ended up following Guardevoir to the Pokemon center where she stood before the broken glass door “I’m assuming he ended up here. Human may not be understanding, but they are not always cruel. If he was captured he would have to be injure first, and this is where the injured Pokemon end up.”

“Is it really going to be this easy?” asked Luxray.

“No,” Mismagius answered “Of course not, we can’t just go waltzing in there to get him. Someone will catch us and throw us back out.”

“And we don’t know where he is inside,” Alakazam added “We would be running in blind.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Luxray asked “wait here? We can’t have come all this way for nothing.”

“And we won’t” Gardevoir said sternly “We’ll just have to find another way in. Follow me.” The Psychic type made her way around the building until she found another door “Here, no one will see us go through this way.” She opened the door telepathically and held it until everyone was in.

They hallway they ended up in seemed abandoned so they pushed on until they heard a loud bang come from the next hallway.

“What was that?” asked Luxray in a whisper, “What kind of place is this anyways?”

“A Pokemon center,” Gardevoir answered “If we’re caught we’ll be safe. The purpose of this place is to take care of Pokemon. Now come on, we have to find Darkrai before they manage to relocate him.”

Mismagius stiffened “Relocate him!?” she cried “What do you mean? Like, send him away?”

“Yes,” Alakazam answered before Gardevoir could, “That is what they do with Pokemon they are afraid of. They send them far away so that the Pokemon won’t bother any more humans. It is quite selfish.”

“Yes, it is,” Gardevoir began “And we won’t let that happen to Darkrai, not while he’s got a full nest to take care of. He would have _never_ let anything bad happen to us. Now keep your voices low, we can’t attract any attention.”

Everyone nodded quietly in agreement. Before they made it much further another loud explosion shook the building, and after it came a loud cry of anger and pain, the origin of which was clear, “That sounded like Darkrai!” Luxray called, looking down the next hallway.

“That’s because it was.” Gardevoir confirmed, before rushing down the hallway, and quickly locating the source of the scream. The rest of the group came up behind a moment later, and froze at the scene before them.

Incased within a room was Darkrai, surrounded by ruin caused by dark pulses. Two human workers as well as a Chansey were collapsed on the floor, squirming as nightmares filled their minds. The scene was visible though glass, looking into the room. On the opposite side from where the shocked Pokemon stood, there were workers and nurse looking on in horror as Darkrai floated above his enemies. The center did not dare to send anyone else in until the professional Pokemon catchers, meant to take him for relocation, arrived. They were, supposedly, highly qualified to deal with things like this.

Darkrai heaved heavy breaths, and looked at the victims of his anger. He grabbed his aching head and squeezed “No,” he practically begged “I do not want to hurt you! Now let me **_go!”_** he sent out a small pulse of energy, vibrating the glass that refused to break.

As soon as the shock subsided Gardevoir slammed on the window “Darkrai please stop this!” she begged the enraged being “Darkrai please! What if the children of your nest saw you like this?”

Darkrai froze. He looked up and turned about until he spotted the Pokemon speaking to him.

“Gardevoir,” he practically whispered “Gardevoir!” he cried Loudly “All of you get out of here!”

“No!” she protested, then looking to her Colleagues “Everyone! Break the glass!”

All of the Pokemon sent their finest moves at the seemingly unbreakable glass. Gardevoir and Alakazam hit the glass with an array of psychic type moves, while Luxray and Mismagius pelted it with lightning and shadow balls.

The people on the opposite side were shocked before someone gave the order to restrain the rogue Pokemon. Nurses and workers rushed off before Nurse Joy could say a word to stop them.

Darkrai and the others continues to communicate, leaving Nurse Joy to listen carefully.

“I told you never to come back!” Darkrai raged “Now leave! I can’t have you put in danger after all the effort I put into raising you!” Darkrai roared, not wanting the guilt to fall upon him if any of his saviors got hurt. Before any of them could reply all four were attacked, and subdued by the working Pokemon within the center.

“No,” Darkrai whispered, as he watched them struggle to get away from the humans “Get away from them!” with the last bit of his strength Darkrai let out everything he had, every move he could muster burst out of the Pokemon’s body. A horde of Dark Voids, Dark pulses, shockwaves, and last resorts sent a wave of unmeasurable power through the room, shattering the glass, and stunning anyone nearby.

When the waves dispersed Darkrai floated to the ground, having knocked himself out. Gardevour, the first to regain her footing, rushing over the broken glass and hoped into the room.

“Darkrai!” she called, kneeling by his side, with Luxray not far behind. The Psychic type turned to her Colleague, “Luxray, help me lift Darkrai onto your back. We need to get him out of here. Alakazam!” she called, summoning the third of her group “Gather all the medicine you can, don’t let anyone stop you.”

Alakazam gave a quick nod before going off to do as he was told. Darkrai was heaved onto the back of Luxray. As soon as he was secure she took off running.

Nurse Joy practically threw herself through the vacant window “No please! That Pokemon is severely injured and suffering from exhaustion! It needs to stay here so that we can take care of it!” she stopped short when Guardevoir looked at her, eyes glaring and intense with anger as her colleagues rushed past.

Guardevoir narrowed her eyes “We do not need your help,” she communicated to the Pokemon care taker “Leave us _alone,”_ she demanded, lifting the glass shard with her psychic ability and throwing them at the nurse as a warning. The shards stuck in the wall behind Nurse Joy, leaving a human like outline where she had not been hit.

For a moment Nurse Joy was shocked. She watched as the Pokemon got away, leaving without her protest. When they were out the door and out of sight Joy regained herself, stumbled over the remaining glass shards, and followed the Pokemon out. She needed to know what was so important.

She followed them to the forest, and managed to keep pace without being seen. The Pokemon were going slower now, having taken a large load with them upon exiting. Alakazam and Mismagius carried with them a horde of medicine, while Luxray carried Darkrai and Gardevour stayed at the tail of the group. They made it to a clearing before a cave, hidden among the thick brush.

Nurse Joy hid at the base of the clearing, and watched as everyone entered the cave. Before everyone was in a horde of small Pokemon came rushing towards the group, hopping with joy at the sight of their caretaker. Little chirps and squeaks filled the cave, but soon stopped when Darkrai was laid down, still unconscious.

“Everyone keep away,” Gardevoir warned, putting her arms out as a barrier “It needs to rest for now, and recover from it's injuries.”

Rilou peaked over her arms “When will he wake up?” he asked, looking back and forth between them.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly “It could be hours, it could be days. But Darkrai is strong enough. We need to take care of the young ones first.”

Rilou nodded in agreement “Right.”

Another Alakazam had been helping to keep them all asleep, while a medicham helped to distribute burn heals, and water. No one wanted to inject anything into the injured Pokemon, in fear of messing up the dosage, or injection sight.

By this time Nurse Joy had moved closer. She peaked into the cave from the side, and finally began to understand why Darkrai was so desperate to get out of the Pokemon center, and why he needed the medicine he’d come to steal. Nurse Joy observed their struggle, and decided that it was her duty as a Pokemon caretaker to help any way she could.

She stepped before the cave entrance and called in, “Please! Let me help you!” she called, taking a step into the cave “I can help-” she was interrupted when Gardevoir rushed over and placed a light hand on her chest, pushing the human back slightly “Leave here human, you do not belong in this domain.”

Nurse Joy was frozen for a moment before stepping forward with determination “No, please, I can help. Your Pokemon look badly hurt, and it’s my job to take care of injured Pokemon. Please,” she begged “I know you mean well but you’re not familiar with the supplies. I can bring you more, and take care of them, just please let me help!”

Gardevoir considered it for a moment. She was aware that Darkrai would not approve of a human entering his cave. Although, he probably wouldn’t approve of the Pokemon in his care sustaining greater injuries due to the substitute caretakers ignorance.

Gardevoir removed her hand “Fine,” she agreed “Gather your supplies. You will be allowed to help. However, if you tell anyone about this cave there will be consequences.”

Nurse Joy gave a stiff nod, “Of course, I understand.” With that she rushed off, darting back to the Pokemon center and returning with the supplies she would need. When she returned to the cave she was let in without a fight. She received wary looks from the surrounding Pokemon as she took care of the injured babies. On occasion she would ask for assistance from anyone who was around. They gave their help without question, but kept a close eye on the nurse.

When she finished, everyone was wrapped up and healing, finally able to sleep soundly since the attack. Burns had been cooled and controlled, while Poison was being eliminated.

“Alright,” Joy sighed, standing up from a long day of work “They should recover just fine, just give them time. You’re lucky we reached them in time. Any longer and a few of them might not have made it. Especially the little Eevee, she was in horrible condition.” Nurse Joy examined the little girl, who had been shaved and wrapped in bandages. She looked over everyone else before moving over to Darkrai and beginning to examine him as well “His burns are still very bad,” she stated, digging into her bag, “But the poison should have dispersed by now. I’ll just wrap him up real quick before I leave, keep the open wounds away from the outside. It’s good to prevent infection.” When she finished with the leader of the pack she stood again to address everyone “I’ll be back tomorrow to distribute more antidotes, and I’ll probably return often to replace their bandages.”

Gardevoir nodded “Thank you.”

“No problem, and don’t worry, not a soul will know.”

Gardevour smiled “Thank you,” she said again, her voice more sincere than before.

Nurse Joy took her leave, satisfied with the day’s events.

 

* * *

 

  

When Darkrai awoke it was with a start. He sat up quickly, but was forced to lay back down when a singe on pain shot through his body. He rested a hand on his middle, only to find it covered in something. He examined himself in the dark and found that he was covered in bandages.

“Where am I?” he asked weakly, looking around the dark space until his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Darkrai found himself back in his cave, lying against a rock. He sat up again, this time ignoring the pain, and weakly made his way over to the nest. He found that everyone was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in bandages. He spotted Little eevee wrapped entirely, and almost felt bad for the girl, knowing that she had lost her fur. He looked around the rest of them, all still in their sleep, no longer disturbed by pain or worry.

Darkrai let out a little sigh. He rested across from the nest, leaning on the cave wall and watching carefully. Eventually he fell asleep, still exhausted, only to be woken up by a familiar whimpering that was almost a relief to hear.

“Darkrai,” a tiny fear ridden voice called out “Darkrai!” it called again, the owner sitting up in the nest.

Before it got far Darkrai grabbed the little one and dragged it into his arms “Do not move, Eevee, you are not strong enough yet.”

The little girl smiled in the dark “Darkrai!” she called, digging her head into his chest “You’re back, and you’re okay!”

“Yes. Now get some rest. You need it.”

“But—I just woke up. I want to see you.”

“I will be here.” He put her down and demanded she go back to sleep, he would see her in the morning.

 

* * *

 

  

The next day Nurse Joy got up early, gathered supplies, and rushed to the cave. By the time she got there everyone was already awake, and had already eaten. Most of them were hopping around the cave, with a few sticking with their injured friends and wishing them good luck. Nurse Joy entered hesitantly, not seeing any of the adult Pokemon she had come to know yesterday.

She walked past the nest and was greeted by happy little Pokemon who had been awaiting her return. They thanked her for her help, but she could only hear them repeating their names over and over. Nurse Joy got the message, however, and thanked them for the enthusiasm. She makes her way past the nest in search for Darkrai.

She was not expecting what she found.

Towards the back of the cave Darkrai sat, still unable to float fully. He was cradling an excite Eevee in one arm while the other was outstretched for Rilou to hang off of. A small Starley hopped around the base along with shinx while Chingling hung out on his shoulder.

Nurse Joy had never heard of a Darkrai that was so social. She never thought she would see something like this, however, something about it warmed her heart. She watched for a moment as Eevee put her pawn up on Darkrai and chirped at him in a seemingly angry manner.

“When will I get my fur back?” she asked, upset that she’d been shaved without her knowledge “This is unfair, I love my fur,” she looked back at her tail covered in nothing but tuffs, “Oh, look at my beautiful tail,” she whined.

“It will grow back.” Darkrai replied “Be patient. You are the same Pokemon as before.”

Eevee scowled “I’m the same Pokemon without fur!” she cried, laying back down in the cradle of his arm. She perked up soon after, though, noticing Nurse Joy behind a rock “Hey, who’s that?” she asked, looking up At Darkrai. Everyone playing around Darkrai stopped and looked to the intruder. Curious looks soon became smiles as soon as they saw who it was.

Darkrai stood, barely, and floated over to Nurse Joy.

“Nurse Joy,” he greeted flatly “I know why you are here. Take care of them as you need, I will not stop you.”

Nurse Joy smiled “Thank you.” She went on to examine the Pokemon, and left as soon as she was done. As she left the cave she stopped, and looked back, seeing the Pokemon gather around Darkrai again and hop happily around their care taker.

Her smile widened, and she could tell,

These Pokemon had a great home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to apologize for any inaccuracies, hope you enjoy it, and if you enjoyed this idea, of Darkrai in his cave full of Orphans, just shoot me a request and I will write more. I'll need a lose idea of what you want, though.


End file.
